


Sakumiya 365: February 2021

by windyway



Series: Sakumiya 365 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crack, Domestic, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway
Summary: 1. Sho is the barista at a coffee shop and always screws up Nino’s name on purpose.2. Soulmate AU where Sho and Nino didn’t see colors until they see each other.3. Sho and Nino shared soft kisses, lips barely touching, just chaste little things that leave both parties irrationally breathless.4. Sho doing a chore they know Nino isn’t fond of.5. Sho giving Nino a tight hug that makes them lose their breath.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: Sakumiya 365 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Sakumiya 365: February 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back to my monthly release! *wave hands* Oh, Happy Valentine's Day~ <3 
> 
> As we're in the month of love, this batch is mostly love stories both romantic and platonic. In this batch, I made another Otsukaresama AU fic hehehehe. I really like that AU so bear with me XD I tried to make a drama genre (but not too drama I think) this time, so tell me if it's drama enough. I made the last part of SCARECROW AU too. As always, I look forward to your comments and feedbacks. Enjoy! :D

**1\. Kimi no Na wa**

“Nimo-san! Nimo-san!”

The barista called his misspell name. It’s been several times that people misspelt his name. Kazuya was the most common mistake. It annoyed him at first, but he ignored it when he was older. Now, this barista, this certain barista, has been calling his name wrong since he bought coffee regularly here. He didn’t have any problem with the other employee, but this barista guy reminded him of the annoyed feeling when people misspelt his name. He couldn’t ignore it anymore. He stood up and walked to the barista to take his order.

“Thanks, but you wrote my name wrong. It’s Nino, not Nimo,” Nino explained shortly.

The barista realized his mistake and bowed, “I’m sorry, Nino-san,” Nino only nodded curtly and went out.

-

“Mino-san! Mino-san!” The same barista called his name wrong. The unamused expression plastered on his face. He walked to take his order.

“You wrote my name wrong," Nino checked his name on the cup and huffed, "again,” and took his coffee.

“I’m sorry. Again,” the barista bowed, but Nino could see that the barista held his laugh. Nino wasn’t in the mood to punch someone, so he just walked away and drank his coffee outside.

-

“Irasshaimase!”

Nino nodded to the barista, “One cold-brewed coffee. And please write my name correctly this time...” Nino squinted to read the barista’s name badge, “Sakurai-san.”

“Roger that, Nino-san,” the barista gave his best professional smile.

Nino kept looking at the barista. Somehow, he was expecting whether he will say his name correctly.

His cold-brewed coffee was ready to serve. His eyes followed the barista’s move. The barista stood in front of the mic to call his name. Nino held his breath-

“Mimo-san! Mimo-san!” His misspelt name echoed from the coffee shop’s loudspeaker.

Nino exhaled heavily and scurried to the counter.

“You...” Nino took a deep breath, his left hand balled into a tight fist. “You screw up my name on purpose, don’t you?”

“Because that’s the only way to get your attention,” Sho chuckled and stretched his hand to shake. “I’m Sakurai Sho. What’s your name?”

**2\. The Most Beautiful Color**

The birds are chirping outside; the morning has come. Sho wakes up and prepares to go to work. He works as a photographer. It seems unconvincing when a colorblind man like him being a photographer. But he’s a professional photographer, despite his condition. And his colorblindness is different, that’s what the myth said. It said that he can see colors when he meets his soulmate. His parents have the same condition and fortunately meet each other, so they can see colors now. That’s what he believes all his life.

Sho only sees shades of grey since he can remember. He doesn’t know what color of the sky is, the grass is, and the people he looks through his camera lenses are. Everything looks same for him. A same shade of grey. His only wish for his birthday is seeing colors. That’s why he learns photography. He wants to preserve memories as many as possible in pictures so he can see it in colors when he meets his soulmate someday.

Being a colorblind, he struggles hard when he takes photography as his major. Most of his friends are non-colorblind, so he always asks them to teach him about colors. He loves doing landscape photography as a hobby and side job when he was a college student. Being colorblind doesn’t stop him to capture the nature’s beauty. He joins the photography club in his college too.

He reads that there’s 80% chance of people meet their soulmate before 20. But until in his late 20s, he never meets the right person. His belief is getting weaker and weaker every day. Maybe he’s just an ordinary colorblind man. Maybe he’s already met his soulmate, but he didn’t recognize it. He stops believing the myth since then.

He arrives to the studio with a simple smile like he always gives to his colleagues. He has an appointment at 10:00 so he immediately goes to the second floor to prepare his equipment.

“Sho-kun, your client is here!” Jun, his fellow photographer, informs him through the intercom.

“Okay! Let him goes upstairs and prepares himself,” Sho responds. As he waits for the client upstairs, he’s checking his camera and lighting.

“Excuse me...” a man with a white shirt, dark tie, and dark suits greets him from behind with a quiet voice.

Sho turns around and bows, “Oh, hello...” Sho checks his receipt, “Um, Ninomiya Kazunari-san, right?”

The client nods, “Yes, you can call me Nino.”

Sho smiles and nod back, “Sit down here, please. I’ll arrange the lighting first,” Sho lets Nino sit on the stool in front of him. He apparently sees something different with his client. He never sees that kind of eye color. But he ignores it. Maybe it’s just the room lighting effect. “Is it your first time here, Nino-san?”

“Yes. Somehow I’m nervous...” Nino chuckles. “It’s been a long while since I go out...”

“Just relax, we’re not doing something dangerous here,” Sho jokes to calm him down. “If I may know, what’s the purpose of this photo? Job seeking?”

Nino smiles reluctantly, “... Yeah, and maybe to prepare an appropriate photo if I die tomorrow...” The situation becomes awkward and makes them uneasy. “Ah! Sorry for saying negative things...” Nino paused, “it’s for job seeking.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got some clients with that intention,” Sho grins. “The lighting is done,” He takes some steps backward to take a picture.

“Okay.”

“Straighten your back a bit,” Sho holds his camera and looks at Nino through the viewfinder. “Turn right a bit, yes. Tilt your head left- Ah- too much. Okay, good. Focus on the camera, smile, 3, 2, 1,” the flash shortly illuminates the room and he takes the first photo. Sho checks the result immediately, but it’s not what he expects. He zooms in Nino’s eyes. He frowns, blinks repeatedly, and rubs his eyes twice. His heart skips a beat. He sees different colors on his eyes and face. No, he’s not hallucinating. It’s not monochrome! What color is this?

Sho turns his head quickly to Nino and finds out that Nino has the same shocked expression.

“Photographer-san...” Nino stands up and approaches Sho. Sho meets him halfway, “Do you see what I see?”

Sho nods, “Yes. I see color,” he cups Nino’s face gingerly, “I see your eyes’ color. I don’t know what its name but this is the first color I ever see... And it’s...” Sho gasps, “beautiful...” His hand is trembling and he can’t hold back his tears.

“Me too...” Nino held Sho’s hand, leans on his touch, and sobs quietly, “Me too...”

**3\. Afterglow**

Their panting overlapped and echoed in the dim room. Sho laid on his back while Nino on his stomach, closing their eyes, going down slowly from their high. They’re not young anymore. They needed more time to recover their strength back. A pleasant soreness lingered in their body.

Nino stretched out his right hand, shifting sideways to hug Sho’s shoulders. He put his chin on Sho’s right shoulder and nuzzled Sho’s jaw and neck. Sho opened his eyes lazily, turned right, and kissed Nino’s crown. Nino looked up at Sho’s lips and tried to kiss it, but Sho pulled away and blew air on his face instead. Sho let out a chuckle when Nino scrunched up his face cutely. Nino stuck his face closer to Sho’s lips. Finally, Sho met him halfway till their lips barely touched.

When Nino tried to lock their lips, Sho pulled away a bit to keep their distance. Sho did that again and again till Nino was frustrated. Nino groaned and cupped Sho’s nape. Sho just laughed, ready to give in to Nino’s kiss. But Nino only linked his forehead to Sho’s, taking in each other’s breath. Sho suddenly hugged Nino’s tiny figure and shifted their body around, hovering above Nino. Nino yelped and Sho laughed, sighing happily. Sho held Nino’s wrists over his head and kissed him long and hard repeatedly till they were breathless. Nino’s yelp blended with Sho’s low chuckle in their kisses.

The sun peeked from the horizon, its reddish foreglow passed through the gap of the curtain and illuminated their naked body. A new day has begun.

**4\. Spring Cleaning**

**Otsukaresama AU**

2020

Sho and Nino were full after having breakfast. They were on New Year holiday. It was a rare occasion that they had a matching holiday time. Nino’s holiday was longer than Sho’s, as the winter game tournament would start in mid-January. It was one of the last preparations before the Japan team joins the Esports demonstration for Tokyo Summer Olympics next year. They were sitting on the couch and watching asadora.

“When should we start the spring cleaning?” Sho asked.

“When we start it,” Nino replied half-heartedly.

“Oi!”

“Not today.”

“Oh. OH. The procrastinator virus has infected my husband! You said that today we’ll do the spring cleaning.”

“Don’t believe what I said yesterday. If we can do it tomorrow, why should today? We’re at home all over the week, right?”

“You’d say that tomorrow, too...” Sho sighed.

“Sho-chan, let’s enjoy this short year-end holiday by doing nothing...” Nino stretched his body like a lazy cat.

“You just hate washing the sheets, tablecloths, and curtains, right?”

“Not just washing, the ironing too. And you don’t want me to bring them to the laundry service.”

“The essential thing about spring cleaning is we clean our home ourselves to get rid of bad luck, Kazu.”

“But a little help won’t hurt, right?”

“We can wash it ourselves.”

“But I don’t wanna. It’s heavy and dusty and hard to dry and hard to iron.”

“I can help you. And it’s not like we wash them by hand. Did you forget that we have a washing machine?”

“That’s not the problem, Sho-chan. I should protect my hands. You know that I can’t overwork them, right?”

Sho frowned, “Your hands won’t hurt by just wringing wet laundries.”

“It’s not an ordinary laundry, Sho-chan. It’s sheets, tablecloths, and curtains. We use two layers of curtain too. That’s heavy. Don’t wanna wash it.”

“So. What do you wanna do today?”

“Nothing.”

“Even you told me yesterday that you wanna dust and tidy our shelves?” Sho massaged his forehead.

Nino chuckled, “I said don’t believe what I said yesterday, my dear. I’ll end up doing what I want on the day after.”

“What do you want?” Sho’s blood was simmering in his head.

“Nothing.”

Sho stifled a heavy sigh, “Kazu, listen. We only have a week to do spring cleaning before we go back to work. We should do it sooner than later.”

“Yes, I know it. But not today, Sho-chan.”

“But today is rather sunny. Perfect for doing laundry.”

“But it’s perfect to do nothing too,” Nino was painfully stubborn this time.

Sho closed his eyes and said, “Okay. I’ll do the laundry; you’ll do the shelves.”

Silence.

Nino suddenly switched off the TV and got up from the couch, “Yosh! Where should I start? This shelf? Or that shelf? Or the ceiling?”

Sho was astonished, “You- YOU!” Sometimes Sho just wanna hit Nino’s head with his umbrella.

“What? I said yesterday that I wanna clean the shelves, didn’t I?” Nino lifted his left arm to hide his laughter.

“But you said-”

“What? You said that we should do spring cleaning sooner than later, right? I just do what you said, Sho-chan.”

Sho threw his arms in the air, “Okay. Whatever you want. As long as our home is clean by the end of the week.”

“I’ll buy an ice cream for you. The double chocolate one,” Nino whirled around the sofa, then kissed Sho’s head softly from behind and left him to get a duster.

“Yeah, thank you,” Sho sighed and nodded weakly.

**5\. Reunion**

**SCARECROW AU**

Today was a good day. Not too sunny, not too cloudy. Nino swept the front yard and prepared the chairs and tables for the bakery. He swept and polished the tables happily.

“Nino.”

Nino couldn’t believe his ears. Was he hallucinating? It was still morning. Was he dreaming? His body was tense immediately. His nightmare about Sho had been haunting him for years flashed in his mind. That remorseful feeling for leaving your childhood friend being killed by the soldiers.

He closed his eyes and turned around slowly. His palms were sweating. He squeezed the broom stick tightly. The voice was too real that he was afraid to move.

“I’m back.”

He dared himself to open his eyes. What he saw was the person he wanted to meet the most.

His throat was dry. He whispered under his gasp, “Sho-chan...”

“Your voice is too quiet!” Sho grinned.

“Is... is this... you?” Nino let go of his broom and walked closer. Sho met him halfway.

“Yes... I’m alive. And I’m here for you,” Sho looked at him softly.

“Sho-chan...” Nino reached out to touch Sho’s face, making sure that it wasn’t his hallucination.

“I’m so longing for you...” Sho hugged Nino tightly, afraid that he would lose each other again. He couldn’t hold back his tears.

Nino hugged back and squeezed his face against Sho’s shoulder, “Sho-chan, you’re too tight...” he chuckled.

“I’m afraid that I can’t meet you again.”

“Me too...” Nino rubbed Sho’s back and looked up to meet his eyes, “I’m sorry for leaving you back then.”

Sho shook his head and smiled, “Never mind. I’m beyond happy that you’re alive and kicking.”

Nino sobbed quietly and grinned. He then pulled Sho’s hand, “Come on in, Aiba and Riida must be happy to see you.”

Sho nodded, “Where’s Jun-kun?”

“He’s running an errand.” Nino yelled to the kitchen, “Aiba-shi! Riida! I have a guest you should meet!”

A loud cheer immediately was heard from the kitchen.


End file.
